Tools of The Trade
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: A story about love, death, hooker clothes, mpreg, and DDR! gawd i'm a genius.
1. Admitting

ok, the entire idea for this story came to me while looking at pictures on DeviantArt. It took 5 pages of notes to get the entire stoyline down with a few detailsthrown in. I'm actually quite proud of the story.

Please read, and enjoy. Also r&r if you don't mind.

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter One... Admitting

It was a Saturday night at one Kenny McCormick's house, and there was a parrty going on. Now, this wasn't a bad party, no drugs, no alcohol, no sex.. Though a lot of flirting for sure. As stated, it was at Kenny's house, and the boys were now situated in a circle, in the dirty living room.

"OK, so far, this party suks." Cartman growled; he was taknig up an entire recliner, though thats not surprising, is it?

"Well, then why'd you come, fatass?" Kyle asked. He, Stan, and Kenny occupied the old couch. Cartman shrugged and took another swig of his soda.

"Why don't we play a game?" Craig asked, pulling Thomas into his lap. They had been dating about 10 years, since the whole Tourettes incident. Now, Craig did more than just Thomas' laundry.

"Thats sounds nice." Butters agreed, looking to Tweek, asking him with his sky-blue eyes. Tweek twitched and looked around the room.

"Gah! T-too much pressure!" He shreiked, and clung to Butters' arm. The other 6 laghed as Butters stroked Tweek's hair in an attempt to calm him down. After everyone had quieted down, they looked back to Craig.

"What game did you have in mind?" Stan asked. Craig grinned deviously. Thomas muttered 'fuck' under his breath; whether it was because he knew Craig's plan, or because of Tourettes, we'll never know.

"Truth or Dare." Catman scoffed, waving his hand as if it was no big deal.

"PUH-LEASE! Truth or Dare, what a girl's game! That's too easy!"

"Fine, if you think its so easy, you can go first! Cartman, Truth or Dare?" Craig asked, his temper flaring at the slightest tick.

"_Dare_." Cartman said rudely, just trying to get Craig mad, which everyone knew was a bad idea.

"I dare you to, not eat anything for the rest of the night!" Craig said, smirking. Cartman visibly flinched, but acted as though nothing had happened,

"That's all? No probem." But even as he said it, and his bag of Cheesy Poofs were taken away, his eyes glistened with fear. Everyone lauhed under their breath at Cartman distraught face. "Whatever! I don't have to eat! Jew, your turn!" Cartman yelled, pointing a finger at Kyle.

"Truth." Kyle said simply, leaning on the arm of th couch. Cartman sat for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Are you gay?" Stan choked on his sip of soda, but Kyle was unaffected.

"Yes, Cartman, I am gay." He stated proudly. Cartman had been planning to smile, but knew that it wasn't embarressing for Kyle to admit that, 90 percent of the boys in the room were gay.

"For who!?" Cartman asked suddelny; Kyle turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh come off it! If you're gay, the you gotta be gay for someone!" Kyle broke into a smile, and began laughing, as did everyone else. "You guys! Seriously." Kyle turned to Cartman mischeviously.

"You really want to know who I'm gay _for_?" Kyle asked, standing up, and walking over to his fat friend.

Kyle leaned down, and sat on Cartman's lap, trying to seduce him; the red-head shifted, and placed his hand on Cartman's inner-thigh, causing Cartman to blush furiously. All had gone quiet to watch the show. Kyle leaned in to kiss Cartman on the cheek, but was shoved away by Cartman.

Kyle fell back, laughing hysterically. Cartman blushed even more when he realized that Kyle had been putting him on. Soon, everyone was laughing at Cartman for believing that Kyle would be gay for him. Cartman, needless to say, was furious.

"You goddam Jew-fag!" Cartman yelled. Kyle continued to laugh and sat down in his spot next to Kyle. After Kyle had been pushed off of Cartman's lap, no one heard Stan let out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever, fatass. Ok... Kenny?"

"Dare!" The blonde had obviously been waiting his turn since the game began. Kyle smiled, and motioned for Kenny to come to him. Kenny leaned down, and Kyle whispered the dare in his ear. "Only if you do it with me," Kenny whispered back. They nodded in agreement, and left the living room; leaving everyone behind, confused.

"What the hell?" Cartman asked. The others shrugged, and soon, after staring after the ttwo, so did Cartman. "Ok, so... Stan, go!"

Stan looked up from twiddling his fingers, and looked around.

"Huh?"

"Truth or Dare, dumbass."

"Oh, right... Truth." Stan said firmly. Cartman sighed, and waved it off. Craig jumped on the chance.

"Are _you_ gay!?" Stan looked wildly from his fingers, to Caraig.

"What?!"

"Are-you-gay?" Craig asked calmly. Stan raised his eyebrows in question. Anyone would know why CArtman asked Kyle if he was gay, Kyle had kissed boys in front of them, and could often be caught looking at guys in the locker roms. Why would anyone ask Stan? As if readin his mind, Craig continued. "I've seen how you look at certain guys, I know you've got to be a little gay."

"I'm not gay..." Stan started; before Craig could object, Stan held up a hand, indicating that he wasn't finished. "I'm bi." He finished simply.

"Dude, guys can't be bi! Only really hot chicks can get away with that! Either you're gay, or you're straight, which one is it?"

Just as Stan was about to answer, Kyle and Kenny burst back in.. But something was different.

"Hey boys!"

* * *

fin

just of chapter one

I hope you all enjoyed it!

some of the tihngs I just now came up with, like the Kyle/Cartman bit

don't worry, its style all the way

you wont see much more of Cartman after the second chapter.

bye bye for now!

-LMK


	2. Gay

Thank you for coming back for the second chapter! and for the parts with Kyle and Kenny dressed up, if someone could draw those, and put them on DeviantArt or something, then tell me they did, I would love to see them!

r&r

Lets begin

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Two... Gay

"Hey boys!" Kyle and kenny said in unison. All the men in the room gasped:

Kyle and Kenny had stolen some of Mrs.McCormick's old 'club' clothes (AKA, slut clothes) and were dressed up in fishnet stockings, Kenny in an orange skiin tight skirt, and tanktop, with bracelts. Also... neither he nor Kyle were wearing boxers.

Kyle's girlish figure, and big Jewfro made him look like a girl, and the clothes just furthered that. Fishnet stockings, a black skirt, and a very, VERY short silver halter-top. Cartman just laughed at the two of them.

Stan stared in awe- not at Kenny, he thought Kenny looked just plain old silly- but at Kyle. Stan felt a heat in his pants that felt like it would take weeks to get rid of if he didn't do something. So..

He did something.

To be exact, he jumped up, glomped Kyle, and pressed his lips to the Jew's in a surprise kiss. Kenny laughed, and muttered about the plan working out perfectly. Cartman stared at the two for a full minute before declaring.

"Thats it. Stan is gay." No one heard him, and he knew it. Fo ronce he didn't care.. He was just glad the Jew-fag didn't _actually_ like him. Stan and Kyle finally broke away for air, both of them blushing.

But extremely satisfyed.

Stan picked up Kyle, and they sat one the couch. And began making out.. Again. Soon, Tweek and butters started also.

Fianlyl Craig and Thomas actually left the room, obviously wanting more than just kisses. Kenny yelled after them about hoow they better clean up any mess they make.

Cartman, having had enough stood up angril, and left,shouting about how he had to get away from the Fag Plague (that worked out better than I thought it would).

Again. No one heard him.

Sorry for the shortness, it gets better, so please, stick with me...

Theres a lemon next chapter.

Enjoy.

-LMK


	3. Session

welcome back for chapter three! LEMON TIME BITCHES!

r&r pleeeaaaaassssseeee puppy dog pout

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Three...Session

3 weeks after Kenny's party

Stan and Kyle, arm in arm, stepped into Kyle's home, with smiles bright on their faces. Sheila was in the kitchen, preparing some latkes for her son and his friend.

They hadn't told anyone, especially not Kyle's father, but Sheila knew, it was her woman's intuition.

"Mom, were gonna go up to my room!" Kyle said, steeping onto the first step. Sheils came running out from the kitchen.

"Wait, Kyle, we have some important knews for you." Kyle looked at Stan worriedly, then shrugged. "Come, you can join us too Stan, we're goign to talk in the living room.

Gerald and Ike were already seated. Gerald's hair was beginning to grey, and wrinkles her prominent, on is forhead especially. Ike, now being 11, was much different. His hair was similar to Stan's, though a more dark-chocolate color rather than black, and his eyes were an identical brown. Ike often had fangirls -and fanboys- swoonign over him, not that he ever really mentioned this.

"So, what's up?" Kyle asked, sitting down on the loveseat next to Stan. Gerald covered his face with his hands, and Sheila patted his shoulder.

"Buhbee, your father got a job." Kyle nor Stan said anything, and just waited for her to continue. "A job in.. New York."

"What!?" Kyle and Stan yelled in unison, jumping into a standing position. Sheila had tears in her eyes, knowing that this would crush Kyle, especially it semed like he had just become a little more happy.

"Y-yes. We have to move."

"How long!"

"In a week." Kyle fell to the ground in shock and sadness. Stan couched down and tried comforting him. They had been planning on having a wild night, with Kyle's family going out and all, but now, it all seemed ruined.

Stan hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Kyle the great news.

"Kyle.. Buhbee, please on't cry!" Sheila said. Gerald motioned to the door. They were supposed to be goign to dinner with Ike for a good report card. Sheils glanced once more at her son, then followed her other son, and her husband out of the house.

Once Stan and Kyle heard the car drive away, Kyle began to yell angrily.

"Goddammit! Why now!? Why!" Stan sat back and let Kyle yell, letting him get it out of his system was the best thing to do. "Maaan!" Kyle cried. Stan nodded to himself, Kyle was beginning to calm down.

"Kyle.. We can still have _our_ night." Stan whispered, wrapping Kyle in a hug from behind. Kyle stiffened, now feeling the drying tear stains on his plae cheeks.

"S-should we? I m-mean, if I'm leaving-"

"Then we should probably hurry up, shouldn't we?" Stan asked, turning Kyle so they were face to face. Emerald met Sapphire. And a decision was reached.

Stan picked up Kyle and carried him upstairs, to Kyle's bedroom. They fell on the bed, tugging at eachother's shirts and pants.

At first they settled for simple and sweet kisses, but as the bulges in their pants grew stroner, so did their lust for one another.

Soon, it was a duel of tongues. Stan was winning, but Kyle didn't mind, they had a long night ahead of then.

Stan's hands began to trail Kyle's chest under his shirt, causing the Jew to moan, and squirm in pleasure. Breaking away for only a moment, Stan removed Kyle's shirt, and his own. Kyle clutched Stan's back and the ebony boy toyed with the red-head's sensitive nipples. Kyle moaned, and pressed his pelvis into Stan's. They moaned simultaneously.

Stan removed Kyle's pants and boxers, then his own aswell, wanting the baring to be equal. Stan licked Kyle's chest, and bit the tender skin. Stan left only one hickey, wanting to make sure everyone that saw it knew that Kyle was Stan's. The lower Stan got, the more aroused they both became. Stan dragged his tongue up Kyle's manhood, and skillfully swirled his tongue around the head. Kyle buried his hand in Stan's tangled black hair, pushed his manhood slightly into Stan's mouth.

Stan laughed on the inside, immensly turned on by Kyle's wanting and needing of him. Stan took the entire manhood in his mouth, and rubbed the underside with his tongue, and grazed the upperside with his teeth.

"Sta-ah! Stan!" Kyle cried, releasing himself into Stan's awaiting mouth. The cum spilled onto Kyle inner thigh, and Stan wasted no time cleaning it up; recieving many sensual moans ans movements frmo Kyle.

Suddenly, the emerald eyes flared, and Kyle jumped Stan. So the Stan was on bottom. Kyle repeated what Stanhad done, only with much more time spent on Stan's extremely sensitive nipples.

Kyle didn't bite them, they were too small for that, but he licked, and sucked ever so lightly. Just enough for Stan's manhood to perk up in his boxers even more.

Kyle laughed to himslef as he felt himself getting hard again. His toyed more with the skin around Stan's belly button, just to be evil Stan bucked his hips, thrusting his manhood up, as if saying,

"Kyle! Stop teasing!" Stan yelled, giving the Jew what he meant to be a stern look, but from Kyle's expression, it only came out as a desperate look, and a far too damn cute one at that.

Kyle finally arrived at his semi-fianly destination. The red-head, felling brave, wasted no time, and took the entire manhood in his mouth. Stan gasped, and lurched up a little, but soon snk into the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him.

Kyle's hands spiderly worked their way to Stan's ass, and began to massage it, to prepare him.

"Ky-Ky-KYLE!" Stan shrieked as he came. the jew licked it up, and smirked as Stan exhausted face. Stan moaned as he still felt Kyle's hands on his ass.

"Kyle, wh-what're you doing?" STan asked, sitting up a little. Kyle rached into his night stand, and pulled out a tube of lube. Stan, catching on fast, grabbed it, and put some one his hand. He then began to rub Kyle's manhood seductivley. Kyle titled his head back and moaned. Once Stan was sure it was covered enough, he kissed Kyle sweetly on the lips, and gave him the unspoken go ahead.

Stan lied on his back, and wrapped his legs around Kyle's waist. Kyle lifted Stan's butt, and slowly slid his manhood in. Stan gasped at the stress the size was putting o his ass. Kyle pulled out and looked at Stan. who took a minute to compose himself, then nodded. Kyle pushde in again, this time a little harder. Stan gasped again, but this time in pleasure, and that was the only sign Kyle needed.

Kyle began to hit Stan's prostate, causing each of them to moan. Stanwrapped him arms around Kyle's neck, and tucked his head in the croon of Kyle's neck; in attempts to stifle his moaning.

"S-Stan, no one's home, you don't have to hold back." Stan couldn't agree more, and was soon moaning Kyle's name.

"Kyle, I'm gonna! Ah.. Oh.." Stan was having a hard time finishing his sentance, and when he finally could, he had already come.

Kyle released his seed into Stan, and Stan spilled onto both their stomachs. Kyle pulled out of Stan, and they collapsed onto the bed. Stan huddled close to Kyle as he oulled the blankets over them. And for a few minutes, they sat in silence.

"I love you, Kyle." Stan said, smiling at his lover. Kyle smiled back.

"I love you too, Stan." And with that, they fell alseep.

"Boys! We're home!" Sheila called into a peacefully quiet house. She smiled to herself, having a pretty good idea of what happened. It would make sense after all. "Go help Ike to bed, sweetie, I'm going to go check on Kyle" She said, Gerald nodded, and led his Canadian son away. Sheila quietly snuck upstairs, and peaked into her sons room.

Just as she had expected, Stan and her son layed on the same bed, sound alsepp in eachother's arms.

Well, the lemon chapter is over.

terribly sorry, but i think this is a good one.

5 and a half pages

not bad

thanks for reading

be there next time!

-LMK


	4. Leaving

Back for more?

lovely!

r&r if you please

lets go!

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Four...Leaving

takes place one week after lemon

Kyle and Stan stood in front of the Broflovski's ex-home. Sheila and Gerald were already in the van. Ike was off saying his last-minute good-byes to a few friends. Stan and Kyle wjst stoof, crying in eachother's arms. It hurt Sheila's heart to see them like this, but there wasn't anything she could do. Kyle was already set up at a school in New York. Everything was said and done with.

"Kyle, you'll write, right?" Stan asked, looking up into his boyfriend's face.

"If by write, you mean email, then yes." They shared a short laugh, but then sadness overwhelmed them again. Kyle reached into his pocke, and pulled out a small ring. "I got this at the carnival a couple days ago; I was gonna give it to you then, but I decided it'd make a better parting gift.

Stan took the ring; the stone, though fake, was beautiful. The color was a mix, the perfect mix actually, of Sapphire and Emerald. Just like their eye colors. Stan slipped it onto his ring finger, and looked at it for a minute, before crying again.

"Kyle.."

"Stan.." They shared one glance, not daring to kiss in front of Gerald -they had kissed goodbye the previous night- before Kyle released Stan from his arms, and ran to the van.

"Goodbye.." Stan whispered as Ike got in the van aswell. Suddenly, as the van was driving away, a thought struck him. And he began chasing after the van. He wasn't the best runner, that was Kyle, but still, he tried to catch up to the van. "Kyle! Wait, I forgot-" Stan didn't finished his yelling, for he tripped, and the van drove off, no one hearing anything.

Stan crawled to the sidewalk, and curled up in a ball. And began to sob.

Kyle was silent as he and his family drove, day and night, resting only at a few reststops, mostly for Ike, and his terrbly small bladder.

No one saw the approaching car; no one expected it to come speeding into them. No one saw the crash. And no one helped, until it was too late.

The fire-men pulled Sheila out first, hsince she had really flew from the car when her door got blown off. Ike came next, a broken leg, sprained wrist, and more than a few burns, but he was alive also. Gerald was third, he actually came crawling from the driver's side, yelling about his other son, was he alright.

He was talking about kyle. Who was stuck under the middle of the car, slowly burning. Kyle was scared as the flames nipped at the hem of his pants and jacket. Atleast this way, Kyle wouldn't have to deal with thinking about Stan all day. He slowly passed out from the smoke, and fell into the blacknes that he was sure was death.

No one found him until it was too late.


	5. Trades

Welcome back for the fourth time i believe?

well, lets get one. i made Death seem kinda like a wizard..lol

quick recap...

KYLE DIED!

anyways, BEGIN!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Five...Trades

Kyle rubbed his eys, only to reveal unfamiliar surroundings. Theroom he was in was an office, much darker than his father's but still similar.

"Good! You've woken up!" An odd voice exclaimed. Kyle sat up and looked around. he sw a skeleton in a black hooded cloak sitting behind a desk, drinking a up of coffee.

"Not to be rude, but... Where the hell am I?" Kyl asked, standing up fianlly. The skeletone laughed.

"Ahh yes. Well, as you know, you're Kyle Broflovski. I'm Death! And this is my Lair!" Death stated happily. Kyle just stared, questioning Death with his glance. Death sighed, and conjured up a chair for Kyle to sit in. The Jew sat, and stared at Death again. Suddenly, Kyle broke up laughing.

"I just realized. I'm staring Death in the face." Kyle laughed, realizing how lame the joke is, but he still thought it was funny. Death leaned back in his chair, and smirked.

"As if I haven't heard that one before." Death said, Kyle finally stopped laughing.

"So, I know _where_ I am, I know _who_ I'm talking to... _Why_ am I here, s the question at hand, if I am correct." Kyle said, crossing his arms, and leaning back aswell. Death chuckled, slowly growing fond of the kid.

"Well, its for a job offer, actually." Kyle lookdeup immediatly, eyebrows raised. "You see, eery 100 years, a new Death may be chosen, if the old one wishes to resign. I seriously need a vacation, like, permenantly. I've been studying South Park fo rthe past few years, seeing as its attracted to doom, and death. Especially your friend Kenny." Kyle bowed his head in apology, while really, he was laughing at how Kenny got on even Death's nerves.

"Yeah, so?" Kyle asked, now smirking.

"I think that _you_ are best to be the new Death, what do you say?" Death asked, looking what Kyle guessed was supposed to be hopeful. Kyle didn't know anything about being Death; as if having read his mind, Death continued. "I'll explain, okay?" Kyle nodded.

Death held out his hand, and suddenly, a flame appeared in his hand. When it died down, there was a scroll.

"Here are the rules."

Kyle unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Rules_

_1...You kill only those you are told to._

_2...If you kill 3 three people wrongly, you will no longer be allowed to be Death, and will be sent into the after-life for good._

_3...You can't fall in love with an Angel, Demon, or a Human._

_4...Once you are Death, you may not resign for 1000 years._

Kyle finished reading them, then glanced at Death.

"What if I don't want to be Death?" Death nodded, expecting the question.

"Then you will be sent into the after-life."

"I can't go back!?" Death shook his head, and Kyle suddenly felt an over-whelming sadness wash over him. he didn'ty feel ready to die, but if he couldn't go back, what should he do?

"Well?" Death asked, quietly forcing the answer from Kyle.

"Fine, I'll be Death." Kyle said, not seeing anything else he could do. he laughed mildly at Death's small happy dance.

"Very well, Kyle. Heres a robe, and your scythe." Death said. "You'll get notices from God or Damien, and they'll tell you who to kill. If Damien tells you, the person goes to Hell, if God tells you, they go to Heaven."

"What happened to Satan?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"He got pregnant, and retired to some deathly unpopulated counrty.. Australia,or some shit like that. Well, adios bandito, I'm officially on vacation!" Death said, grabbing a jacket and hat, and slamming te door behind him, leaving Kyle to think.

_What a weird guy._

* * *

OK, sorry about the australians bit, i just had to throw something like that in there.

honest, i love australians, they have kick-ass accents

anyways, i hope you all keep reading!

-LMK


	6. Killed

whoot, chapter six.

judging from my notes, there should be a total of 13 or 14 chapters, so we're practically half way there1thanks for being here this far!

GO!!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Six: Killed

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman sat in Kenny's living room, watching the news. Stan insisted they did, having not heard from Kyle for a week, he figured the news would have the answer.

"Stan, I really don't think the news-" Kenny was cut short by Stan shushing him as the new returned.

"_Tonight, on SPGN at 9, we are sad to report the death of a former south park resident." Stan held in his sharp intake of breath praying it was Ike, or Sheila, or Gerald, but not-" Kyle Broflovski died at age19, May 24, at 6:48pm. The Broflovski family was in a car crash May 24. Sheila Broflovski, the mother, came out the least injured, though there is said to be some head trauma. Ike Broflovski, the adopted son, was ulled from the wreckage second, with a broken leg, sprained wrist, and major burns. Gerald Broflovski, the father, came third, with major bone damage, except for his right arm._

_Kyle Broflovski, the first son of the couple, was in the middly of the car, and died frmo smoke inhalation. The body arely survived the fire, and a funeral is to be held back in South Park, in one week." _Stan was on the floor sobbing, with Cartman turning the tv off violently, and Kenny attempting to comfort Stan.

"Eh, Cartman, we gotta get him home, my brther will be home soon, and he doesn't like whiners"Kenny warned, and Cartman hellped Kenny carry Stn outside.

Stan decided he shold atleast try to wlk, so he only used Cartman and kenny for support. Just as the trio passes by a patch of trees, and giant bear comes tumbling out.

The bears automatically jumps Kenny, and mauls him.

Cartman gets an idea as soon as Kenny id really dead, and the bear wanders away.

"OhMyGod, they killed Kenny!" he yelled, trying to cheer Stan up.

"You bastards." Stan whispered with a small smile. The 2 of them walked home, leaving Kenny's body behind them, like always.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I can't fill it with anything!

anyways, i forgot i put Cartman in this chapter, until I started typing...

anyways, next chapter we see kyle and kenny!

whoot!

-LMK


	7. Found

chapter jesus..oops, i mean chapter 7!

sorry, i'mreally hyper..

only like, 6 more chapters, yay!

r&r

WHOOT!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Seven... Found

Kenny flashed his pass at the guard, and head down the dark hallway. Since he had died so often, and was not qualified to be neither an Angel, nor a Demon, he got a pass that allowed him to go where ever he wanted before he decided to return to Earth.

Today, he wasn't in the mood for Damien to try and seduce him, that got old very fast, and God was always trying to rope him into some scheme to ake sdown Hell. Kenny honestly liked Hell, it had sexier sluts. Anyways, Kenny felt the urge to go and visit Death, maybe have a cup of coffee, and tease him how he was likely to never have Kenny permeantly in his clutches.

Mwahahaha.

Kenny made the final turn, and wlked into Death's office without knocking, as always.

"honey, I'm ho-ome!" Kenny announced goofily. The chair, that was facing the other direction, spun to face him, and he nearly screamed.

"Kenny? What're you doing here?" Kyle asked, standing up to run over to his friend. They hugged eachother lightly, when Kyle realized Kenny was wondering why the red-head as in Death's Lair.

"Ky-Kyle? Why're you in Death's Lair?" kenny asked. Ky;e laughed, and conjured up a chair, just as Death had done for him... yeah, he read the manual.. lol.

"Oh, uh.. yeah... I'm the new Death! Pretty cool, eh?" Kyle asked, sitting down. Kenny sat down, still in awe.

"So.. You died, and Death offered you a job?" Kyle nodded, then something struck him.

"Hows Stan?!" Kyle yelled, startling Kenny. Once the blonde recovered, Kyle asked again.

"Dude, you gotta come back! Stan was sobbing on my living room floor after we heard about your death! We had to carry him home!" Kenny exclaimed. Kyle just stared out the nearby window sadly.

"I can't come back." He whispered, his body shuddering violently. Kenny cupped Kyle's face in his hand, his bright blue eyes asking why. "Its part of being Death! You have to follow these certain rules!" Kyle was crying now. Kenny came around to the othre side of the desk, and hugged Kyle, hust as he had done to Stan to comfort him.

"Kyle.. I'll go back to Earth, and tell him you're ok. Alright?" Kyle wiped away his tears, and regained his composure. Then he smiled as Kenny and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

Goddammit, i'm having serious trouble writing a long chapter!

chaps 10 and after should be longer, especially with 11 having music.

anyways, i hoped you enjoyed it!

love yaz!

-LMK


	8. Returned

whoot, chapter eight!

lets go!

i hope you all enjoy this and are readnig this out of pity..

that would make me sad ;;

ANYWAYS!

START!

* * *

Tools of the Trade

Chapter Eight... Returned

Kenny stumbled as he fell back into South Park.. Thats the thing, he understood how he got to Hell, or Heaven, or whatever, but he would never understand how he got back,.. He just.. Did.

Anyways, the first thing on his list, was to find Stan. That wouldn't be hard, knowuing the ebony boy, he was probably shut up in his room, being Goth, and crying that Kyle was gone. Kenny ran at full-speed to the Marsh residence.

"Stan! Open up, I have news about Kyle!" At the metion of Kyle's name, Stan's bedroom door swung open. As kenny had suspected, there stood Stan, dressed in all black.

"What?" Stan asked, his monotone voice dribing Kenny mad.

"I met Kyle after I died! He's not in Heaven, o Hell! He's the new Death!"Kenny exclaimed. Stan broke the Goth act for a second, and laughed.

"Are you on some new medication?" Stan asked with a snort. kenny punched him playfully on the arm, then held Stan's gaze. "Y-you'er serious?" Kenny nodded.

"yeah, I can do whatever I want after I'm dead, so i went to visit Death." Stan gave him a skepticalm look. "What! He makes good coffee.. Anyways, when i got there, I didn't find the old ba of bones.. nope! I found Kyle!" Kenny said, raising his arms in joy. Stan's face brightened immediatly.. But then darkened again.

"but what goo does that do me?" Stan asked, feeling slighty selfish when he knew he should thnak Kenny.

"Well, whenever I die, I can pass messages along, and you know he's safe and-"

"But how am _I_ supposed to talk to him?" Stan snapped. Kenny thought for a moment, scratching his peach-fuzzed chin. Then a sad looked dawned on his face. "Well!" Stan demanded.

"Well, i guess you could try dying, like I do, but you would probably go to either Heaven or hell. you'd only get to see Kyle for like, 10 minutes." Kenny was appaled as he recognized the look on Stan's face. The face that meant Stan was taking his idea into some very serious consideration.

kenny jumped Stan and began shaking im by the shoudlers and yelling.

"Stanley Marsh you have got to promise me that you will not try to kill youself just to see Kyle for a pure second!" Kenny yelled. Stan stopped the shaking, and nodded, his eyes showing that he realized how stupid he ahd been for even thinking about it.

"Loisten, Kyle wants to come back, but if he does, he'll break the rules of being Death.. I think.. He explained it funny, but whatever!" Kenny said, speaking quickly. "Anyways.. Myabe I could die again, and talk to him.. Then maybe I could convince him to come back." Kenny said, slowly thinking out his plan. Stan's face lit up again, and he glomped Kenny.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" he cried. kenny hugged him back before they both pulled away.

"Stan, you are so gay." Kenny said teasingly. Stan stuck his tongue out at the blonde, but didn't mind. Kenny laughed, and nodded good-bye to Stan.

The blonde nearly gave Stan a heart-attack and he jumped out the window. Stan laughed realizing it was part of the pan, and he laughed even harder when he heard Kenny's distressed tell.

"Goddammit! I'm still alive!" Stan fell off his bed as soon after he heard the screeching of a car, and a loud thump.

In his mind, Stan could here Kyle saying his line.

"You bastards!" Stan choked out between laughs.

* * *

GAH!! i am becoming increasingly fustrated with myself because all he chapters are soo goddamm short!

whatever...

i loved the end bit with kenny...

lol

'till next time!

-LMK


	9. Persuasion

yay, hello to my audience that has taken probably alot of their personal time to read this entire thing, as short as the chapters are!

k, we're drawing to a close, only about 4 or 5 more chapters.. wait.. thats rght i think/..

i suck at math, but WHATEVER!i'm running out of 'start' words, like go, or start, and i 'm saving an ovbious one for the final chapter

BEGIN!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Nine... Persuasion

Kenny flashed his pass again to the ever irritated guard. This time, he ran down the hall, and burst straight into the Lair.

"Kyle!" There wasn't anyone in the room. Though a note was left on the desk. Kenny snatched it up, and read through it quickly, and realized, he just skimmed the words. He hadn't actually read anything. He tried agani, slower this time.

_To Anyone Who Finds This_

_Momentarily, I am away on business.. Yes killing people is my business, you should know that. Anyways! I should be back in 20 minutes, depending on how willing the victim is._

_-Kyle_

Kenny set down the note, not knowing when Kyle had left, but decided to wait. He had done it before, and he would do it now. He took a seat in the big leather chair Death usually occupied, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Kenny?" Kyle asked, stepping into his office, and automatically noticing the blonde that had stolen his chair. The blonde didn't stir when Kyle said his name, not that it surprised Kyle. Over the years, kenny had proven to be a heavy sleeper.

Kyle walked over to his friend, and shook him awake, and yelled a little. Finally, the blonde lurched forward, and bangde his head on the desk, narrowly avoiding the stapler.

"Huh!? What?! Oh, hi Kyle!" Kenny said, finally noticing is Jewish friend.

"Back so soon?" Kyle asked, smirking. Kenny shrugged, then remebered why he _was_ back so soon.

"Yeah. I told Stan about you, then he got all suicidal on me.' Seeing Kyle's horror-stricken face, Kenny hurried to finsh his sentance. "But I talked him out of it. And now we're on the agrreement that I must persuade you to come to Earth. That would be why I'm back so soon."

"Okay Kenny, we get it, you back soon. Thats been mentioned like, 3 times in one chapter. not cool." Kyle said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Kenny said, playfully shrugging it off. "So, you gotta come back. If you don't, it'll kill Stan!" Kyle shook his head, and pointed at the rule scroll that sat on the egde of his desk. Kenny's temper flared up immediatly. "Goddammit! Do you really care about the rules! Which is more important? Being Death's little pet?! Or cheating Death and being with the man you love!?" Kenny yelled, his gloved hands clenched into fists.

Kyle's eyes filled with tears a Kenny's words sunk in. He knew that being with Stan was more important, but would Stan love him after being dead for a week and a half. Kyle knew it wouldn't last, it would be like a long-distance relationship eveyone knew would end quickley.

"No, Kenny. I can't." Kyle shook his head, tears flying from his face. Kenny put a hand on his hsoulder, and stared straight into the emerald eyes.

'And why the hell not." he hissed. Kyle bowed his head in shame, and stepped back from Kenny. He couldn't explain himelf, not in a way that anyone but himself would understand. "Kyle, you have to.. Cuz I won't leave unless you come with me!" Kenny said, prodding Kyle in the ribs.

Kyle glared at Kenny, tears still staining his face, but he knew he wouldn't win against Keny.. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try!!

* * *

"How about now?" Kenny asked, flipping through a random magazine he had found. Kyle's eye twitchd as he became ready to kill Kenny, possibley forever. The blonde had been bugging Kyle nonstop for the past 3 days. Nagging him about how _he has to come back, and how he has to do it for Stan! Stan! Stan! STAN!_ Kyle was ready to do something stupid.

Or rather, he was so annoyed his brain and tongue decided not to work together.

Kyle was oing to respond with the constant 'no', but his tongue and mouth had a different idea.

"Alright! I'll go back to South Park!" He yelled, then clapped his hand over his mouth. Kenny didn't give him time to take it back. The blonde grabbed the red-head's wrist, and they were gone.

* * *

Still short, but longer than the last...3..

whatever

thanks for reading!

-LMK


	10. Surprise

whoot!

lets head to south park!

ONWARD!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter ten...Surprise

Kyle fell face first onto the sidewalk as he and Kenny arrived home.

"Goddammit." Kyle muttered, picking himself up, and ignoring kenny's gasps of muffled laughter. They began walking to Stan's house, which wasn't far, but to Kyle, it seemed like a very long walk.

Fianlly, they were on the front porch, and Kyle rang the doorbell in a flash. The red-head heard giggling from the inside, but decided it was Shelley, on the computer, talking to her online boyfriend, or someshit like that.

He rang the doorbell again, before Kenny had had enough. He picked the lock, not anting to wait anymoer. But didn't like what he saw. Kyle pushed him inside, and then stepped inside himself.

"Sta-" Kyle was cut short by what he saw.

On the couch, both shirtless, were Stan, in Clyde's lap. Both of them were blushing furiously, and Stan looked ready to die.

"Ky-Kyle! You came!" Stan said, standing up, and looking around for his shirt. Clyde handed it to him, while putting on his own. Kyle was red with embarressment, and anger. "Kyle, l-look-"

"Just forget it Stan! I came here, risked losing an actually pretty awesome job, just to find you, getting frisky with Clyde!" Kyle yelled, clenching his fists. Clyde came between the two, with a little help from Kenny, and spoke to Stan.

"You should tell him." Stan's look softened, then crumbled. Tears ran down his face as he spoke.

"Kyle... I know you're probably so pissed at me right now," Kyle opened his mouth to justify, but closed it at a warning look from Kenny. "And i see why.. But theres something you need to know before you go storming off.." Kyle waited, and flinched as Clyde hugged Stan, urging him to go on.

"Well?! What is it, Stan!?" Kyle said, his voice going cold at the boy's name.

"I'm pregnant!" Stan exclaimed. Kenny faltered, Kyle did too. "Remember whenI went to the doctor, a day before our first time?" Kyle nodded. "I had gone becasue I saw on the news about how they had created a way for men to have babies, and i thought, ovbiously, I was gonna be with you forever, so, if we have sex, why not get children out of it!" Stan seemed to be getting a little hysterical, but he went on.

"I forgot to tell you the night of our first time, with the moving knews and all." Kyle said nothnig, shocked. "And the d-day you moved, I forgot to tell you again... I-I'm sorry," Stan sat down on the floor, his throat sore from crying and talking.

Kyle broke down too, and sat down next to Stan. They looked at eachother, their faces wet, then smiled at eachother. Understanding without words that all was forgiven.

"So," Kyle said, rubbing Stan's flat tummy. Stan giggled, and crawled into Kyle's lap. Kenny looked at Clyde, adn they were soon situated in the kitchen talking over a nice cup of coffee.

"Have you started thinking of names?" Kyle asked, sitting on Stan's couch, with Stan in his lap, again.

"Well, since you died, I was thinking about Kyle.. But now that you aren't dead.. I don't have a clue."

"What makes you so sure its gonna be a boy?" Kyle asked skeptically. Stan shrugged, muttering about intuition. Kyle laughed, and huggged his boyfriend tighter.

"Sheesh, get a room, you two!"

"Its my goddam house!"

* * *

Yeah... there was gonna be a 3 chapter fight seen between Stan and Kyle, but I love them too much to drag it out for that long.

owell.

almost to the DDR part, then the finish!

love yaz!

-LMK


	11. Price

whoot, 11..

the big one-one..

gawg i have no life

9 am to 7pm on the compute, wrting this and putting it up...

i have a headache..

AND I HAVE NO GODDAM ASPRIN!

WHOOSH

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Eleven... Price

Death muttered angrily to himself.

He should have know the Kyle boy was just like all the other kids he had tried to use as replacements, but NOOOOOOO. This one was in love with a Foribidden too!

Godamm kids and their hormones!

Anyways, Death knocked on the door of Stan Marsh's home, the apparent place where Kyle was staying.

Kenny answered the door, and then looked as though he'd just shit himself.

"K-K-KYLE! There's someone at the d-door for you!" He yelled into the house. Kenny knew the rules, and he knew that Kyle had broken them. The blonde gave Death one more terrified glance, and ran inside, just as Kyle got to the door.

"Hello-aww shit." Kyle said as soon as he saw the hooded skeleton. "Jesus Christ! I know I broke the rules, but man I need to be here! My boyfriend's pregnant, and we already told my parent sI was alive!" Death began laughing at Kyle mention of the words 'boyfriend is pregnant'.

Not something you hear everyday. Not if you're Death atleast, I've heard that a couple times...

Don't ask. Seriously.

Kyle led Death ino the living room, where Stan sat, with Kenny trying to blend into the recliner.

"Kenny, don't act stupid, he's here for me!" Kyle hissed, Kenny was seriousl trying to avoid any contact with Death whatsoever. Stan perked up at the finishing four worrds of the sentance.

"What! He's here for you?!" Stan asked angrily standing up. Death could tell just by the attitiude radiating off of the ebony boy that he was the pregnant one. "You can't take him away!"

"Stan calm down! I have to-"

"No you don't! What about the kid!?" Stan asked, tearing up, at just the thoguht of Kyle leaving him again. Kyle walked over and wrapped Stan in his arms.

"I'll go in his place," Kenny said, standing up, and brushing off his parka. Death looked to the blonde, knowing full-well that this was allowed.

"Kenny-"

"If you choose this, you'll be gone for good, you know that right?" Death spoke trying to contain his glee at finally having the blonde in a trap.

"I understand."

"Kenny, no!" Stan said, breaking free of Kyle's grasp, and running over to Death. "There must be some sort of battle, or something!"

"Yeah, a fiddle thing, or-"

"DDR."

"W-what?"

"To beat me, you have to beat me at a three round mtch of DDR." Death said. "I'd face Kyle, Preggo over there, and Kenny, in a DDR battle. If I win, Kenny takes Kyle's place, if I lose, you guys all stay here and I go back." Stan looked at Kyle, who looked at Kenny, who just shrugged.

"Alright, lets do this!" Kyle exclaimed, slappinhg his hand and his fist together.

"Alright!"

* * *

Ok, this is the last short one, i swear.

next chapter is the DDR chapter

so it will definatly be longers

thanks for reading

be there next time

-LMK


	12. Battle

welcome

lets get straight to the DDR!

this chapter will be more fun if you listen to the songs in the order they battle on here.

it'll just be more fun.

trust me.

SWOOSH!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Twelve... Battle

"Very well. First, I'll face Keny." Death said; with a swipe of his hand, there was a widescreen t, and a DDR game set up in front of them. "Challenges may pick the songs."

Kenny laughed evily under his breath. He picked the song he was best at.

Ever Snow

"Ready." The tv spoke, Stan jumped slightly. "GO!"

_konna ni suki na kimochi ga afureru..._

Death and Kennny stepped in unison, both having no problem.

_kanashii hodo soba ni itakute demo_

_kimi no senaka kasunde yuku yo doko e mukau no?_

Kenny hadn't missed any so far. Everyone knew that along with being a man-whore, Kenny was a DDR master.

_kuchibiru ni itoshisa o kanjiru tabi ni_

_shinjiteta kimi ga iru koto..._

Each time when Death missed one, Stan and Kyle cheered. It had begun to distract Kenny.

_hakanaku maichiru yuki o miteita_

_saigo no keshiki ha shiroku setsunakute..._

_koueta yubisaki nido to kimi ha todokeba_

_futari no ashi ato nokorazu kieteku..._

Fianlly Kenny misseed that last arrow, and turned angrily to the other two.

"You guys! Your cheering screwed me up!" He said, though he was smiling because he _had_ gotten a better score. Kyle laughed, and jumped up, ready for his turn.

"Waka Laka!" He exclaimed goofily as he chose the song. Death smirked, noting that the boys was becoming cocky.

"Ready? GO!"

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together) _

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy _

_(Waka... Waka... Waka...) _

Kyle started off missing a few, as did Death, but after the third line, they had improved.

_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy) _

_Ecstasy (ecstasy) _

_Rhapsody (rhapsody) _

_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness) _

_Waka Laka make you fly _

Their scores were soon matched, and Stan and Kenny had remained quite for the sake of Kyle's score.

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue, _

_Just for you, never blue _

_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life_

_Now it's Waka Laka time _

Stan and Knny laughed loudly when Death tripped, and missed quite a few, but agan, this proved to affect their team aswell. Kyle laughed too much and got distracted from his game.

_I wanna live (I wanna live) _

_A brand new day (A brand new day) _

_Go far away (Go far away) _

_To Waka Laka place _

_A Waka time (A Waka time) _

_To feel so fine (To feel so fine) _

_A Waka Laka flight _

Once both of them were back to focused, the scores were still the same.

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together) _

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender _

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

"Come one Kyle!" Kenny yelled, Stan too.

_Waka Laka's a never ending story _

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory) _

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever _

_Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy!_

Kyle jumped off the mat as the grades came up.

"Death, a C."Kenny spoke slowly.

"Kyle.. B!"Stan eclaimed happily

"Alright Preggo, your turn." Death said, crossing his arms. Stan looked nervous, and Kenny and Kyle knew why.

Though Stan was athletic, he was by no means a good DDR player.

He was actually the worst in South Park.

Stan still got on the mat, and presed random, not being good at any DDR songs. Or knowing any for that matter.

"Butterfly..?"

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)_

Stan sucked from the beggining, but if he lost, they would still win, since Kyle and Kenny had won. That was beginning to look like their only hope.

_I've been searching for a man, _

_All across Japan. _

_Just to find, to find my samurai. _

_Someone who is strong, _

_But still a little shy, _

_Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

Death let out a laugh as he got better. but Stan got worse. Kyle could see Stan's face reddening with anger, and had a hunch that Stan might actually beat Death if he got anry enough.

_Ai yai i yai, _

_I'm your little butterfly, _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky. _

_Ai yai i yai, _

_I'm your little butterfly, _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky. _

Death was now broadening his smirk, which just fueled Stan's pissed off-ness.

_I've been searching in the woods, _

_And high upon the hills. _

_Just to find, to find my samurai. _

_Someone who won't regret, _

_To keep me in his net. _

_Yes I need, I need my samurai. _

Stan had begun sweating, whether becuase he was seriously sickung, or because he was bundled up in like 4 sweaters, I don't know.

_Ai yai i yai, _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Where's my samurai? _

_Ai yai i yai, _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Where's my samurai? _

Kyle and Kenny just stared as Stan was just barely keeping from failing. Death stepped easily, and Kyle had the severe urge to tackle Death. But he refrained.

_Ai yai i yai _

_I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky _

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky _

_Ai yai i yai _

(A/N: remind me never to do this again, seriously!)

_I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky _

_Ai yai i yai _

_I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky _

"Come on Stan! Almost done!" Kenny yelled, cheering the ebony boy on.

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Where's my samurai? _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Ai yai i yai _

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky_

Death said nothing as he and Stan stepped off of their mats. Kyle rushed over, and pulled Stan into a hug, congragulating him on finishing. Deayj smirked at te two, remembering a time before he was death, about him and a forbidden.

"Alright, you boys one, fair and square." Death said, clapping to congragulate them. Kyle smiled, and shook Death's hand, then Stan, and finally Kenny.

"See you soon, buddy." Kenny said, knowing that the statement was far too true.

"You better not, Kenny!"Stan and Kyle said in unisone.

"Huh?" Death stopped on his way to the door to see what they meant.

'You're gonna be the kid's godfather, you can't go off dying every other day!" Stan said angrily, placing his hands on his hips. Kyle broke the angry facade, and picked up Stan like a teddy bear.

"You were too cute like that." Death chuckled, and left. leaving the 3 boys to wellow in their hapiness.

* * *

OMG its almost finished!

that was a long chapter soley because of the songs

i hated that chapter

it felt funny

anyways.

next up is the epilogue!

WHOOT!

-LMK


	13. Beginnings

DA BIGG FINALAY!

come let us share a moment of silence.

moment of sile-

phone starts ringing

GODDAMMIT!

oh nevermind. ''''

anywyas, let go!

i changed my mind, no epilogue, two more chapters!

ACTION!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Thirteen...Beginnings

7 months, 3 weeks after Chap.12

"Kyyyle, why do I have to be blindfolded, that might not be good for the baby." Stan complained and Kyle led him around; Stan had been forced to wear a blindfold, by Kyle.

"Quit complaining! We're almost there!" The red-head said. He knew Stan didn't mind being blindfolded, it was the fact that the baby was due in a week that reall had Stan paranoid.

They had found out it was going to be a boy, and were extremely excited. After they found out, however, Stan had really begun to show.

It was strange for the people of South Park to see a pregnant 20 year-old boy walking around, but they soon began to shrug it off.

For the past month, all Stan worried about was what would and wouldn't hurt the baby. The ebony boy had really become like Tweek, being very protective, and twitching.

Finally, Kyle and Stan stood in front of Kenny's new house, it was one he had bought himslef. How he go the money no one knows, but also, no one cares.

Kyle let him and Stan inside, and removed the blindofld.

"SURPRISE!!" Token, Clyde, Tweek, Craig, Thomas, Cartman, and everyone else that was there, yelled. Stan jumped into Kyle's amrs, but smiled, realizing it was a party. For him and Kyle.

"Well?" Kyle asked. Stan kissed him on the lips sweetly to answer.

"Its great," Stan added. Kyle laughed, and wrapped an arm around Stan's waist.

One hour later

Kyle detached himself from Stan's side, and momentarily left the black-haired boy alone. Kyle got up, and stood on a coffee table.

"HELLLOOOOOO!" Everone's attention snapped to Kyle. "Thank you." He said, a few people snickered. "Alright, as you know, my boyfriend and I, are expecting our child next week in February, I have an announcement."

The room was quiet, and waited with baited breath.

"First, I want to announce the godparents. Kenny, as the godfather, for reasons that we have explained many times.. And Wendy as the godmother, because she really helped Stan out with the whole womanly-pregnant situation." That was true. Wendy had become an enormous help in the emotional department when Stan reached the later stages of prenancy.

Cartman smiled, and pulled Wendy closer to him, and kissed her on the cheek. They had started dating a little after the whole Death ordeal was over.

"Now, I have one last thing to announce." Kyle jumped off the coffee tabl, and stood next to Stan. He kneeled, and pulled a box from his back pcket. All the girls, and Stan, gasped, and the men smirked.

"Ky-"

"Stanley Marsh... Will you marry me?" Kyle had barely finished his sentance when Stan pulled him up by the collar of his jacket and pulled them into a gentle, but passionite kiss.

"Yes, Kyle Broflovski, I will marry you!" He yellled, and then collapsed into a hug with Kyle.

Eveyone clapped, and the girls cried.

One week later

Stan and Kyle were at Hell's Pass Hospital, in the emergancy room. Stan lied onthe bed, tightly squeezing Kyle's hand as he tried to push. Like the doctor was instucting.

"Come one Stan, you gotta push!" Kyle said, ignoring the fact that his fiance's grip was slowly cutting off the circulation in his right hand.

Fianlly, the sound of a baby's crying filled the room. Stan let out a long sigh of relief, and released his grip n Kyle's hand a little bit. And finally smiled.

"Be thankful you aren't the one that had to have the kid." Stan said, in a teasing whisper. Soon, he fell alseep, Kyle never leaving his side.

"Ugh." Stan awoke, sore, but an immense feeling of joy was swelling in his chest. He looked to hisright, no one was there, but to his left, right beside him was Kyle, holding their baby.

"Stan, you're up." Kyle spoke softly, not wanting to wake the baby. "I decided to wait till you were awake to name him.

"...Kyan Broflovski." Stan said, Kyle noded, and handed Kyan to Stan before going to a nurse.

Kyan looked away from his father, to his mother. He had eyes, a beautiful mixture of Emerald and Sapphire, like the ring. His skin matched Kyle, and the hair was the most intersting. Just a little tuft of black and orange hair sat otop the baby's head.

Stan smiled, and held the baby close as it giggled. Kyle came back, and sat on the bed with Stan, and pulled them into a hug.

* * *

awww, it was so cute!

one chapter left, i bet you cant guess what its about!

lets go--

-LMK


	14. Wedding

now, its the big FINALAY!

sorry for the misinformation last chapter, but i changed my mind halfway through.

anyways, lets go again!

ACTION..AGAIN!

* * *

Tools of The Trade

Chapter Fourteen...Wedding

"But Wendy, I look stupid!" Stan complained to his bridesmaid. She was in a lovely purple gown, while Stan still had his baby belly, was in a sparkling silvery-white gown. Wendy sighed, and turned back to Stan.

"Stan, you look fine!" She snapped. He was still having issues, like girly issues. He tried to put, but Wendy would have none of it. She grabbed his arm, and spoke fast. "This is your wedding day, you're supposed to be happy! Noo one cares if you look a little pudgy! Everyone is here for your's and Kyle's big day! Now if you don't walk out here when the music starts, I will force Kyle to Carry you down te isle!" She said, and stormed out of the tent.

As much as Stan liked the thought of Kyle carrying him down the isle, he knew he should just walk.

Stan readied himself one last time, just before the music began. He pulled up his dress a little, to walk properly, and wlaked in time with the music. Ike trailde behind him, throwing flowers, while balancing the rings on a cushion. Stan tried not to laugh as he glanced at Ike's proud face.

Finally, Stan reached the podium, and the service really began.

* * *

(A/N: i really dont feel like doind all that do you-shit, i have a headache as is. so we're skipping it!)

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said. Kyle kissed Stan in a flash, hardly waiting for the 6 words. Everyone inn the audience clapped, cried, and cheered. Kenny came up to the couple -in an orange tuxedo- and handed them Kyan. Their child giggled, and drooled a little bit.

"I love you," Kyle whispered, Hugging Stan from behind.

"I love you too." Stan replied, looking at their son. With his emerald-sapphire eyes, Kyan inspected them, then giggled,

"Mom.. Dad.. Love.." Then dozed off immediatly.

* * *

awwwwww

sooo cute!

thanks for reading.

i want to tank 911girl from deviantart for reading, and having so much enthusiasm,

till next time mi amigos!

-LMK


End file.
